In the related art, as a mounting device equipped with a suction nozzle, a mounting device is proposed that includes a nozzle holder which is supported so as to be rotatable around a horizontal shaft and on which multiple nozzles are mounted (see, for example, PTL 1). As a suction nozzle to be mounted on the mounting device, there is disclosed a suction nozzle which has a suction pad portion having a rectangular suction surface with a tip portion larger than a pipe and sucks a relatively large size component.